disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Disenchantment
Disenchantment is an adult animated sitcom created by Matt Groening.Matt Groening Netflix Animated Comedy A Go With 20-Episode Order, Abbi Jacobson, Nat Faxon & Eric Andre Lead Voice Cast Twenty episodes of this series have been ordered by NetflixNetflix Announces DISENCHANTMENT, a New Epic Fantasy Animated Series from Matt Groening with the first ten episodes released in August 17, 2018.Abbi Jacobson to Lead Voice Cast for Netflix's Animated Matt Groening Comedy The series is Groening's first production for Netflix; he previously created The Simpsons and Futurama for 20th Century Fox Television (Although Futurama was repeatedly gagged to have been made for 30th Century Fox). The first season will consist of ten episodes. IGN Netflix renewed Disenchantment for a second season. The second part of season 1 was released on September 20 2019. The second season will debut in 2020, with the second half of the season premiering in 2021.Variety Premise :Main article: list of episodes The series follows the story of Tiabeanie, or Bean, an alcoholic princess. She is joined by her elf companion Elfo, and her "personal demon" Luci. The sitcom will be set in a medieval kingdom known as Dreamland.Netflix Orders Matt Groening Animated Comedy ‘Disenchantment’ The series is speculated to be made into 2 parts of 10 episodes each, with continuity between episodes. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Princess Bean *Nat Faxon as Elfo *Eric Andre as Luci *John DiMaggio as King Zög *Billy West as Sorcerio, the Jester, Mertz and Pops the Elf *Maurice LaMarche as Don Cunningham *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona, Prince Derek and the Fairy *David Herman as The Herald, Guysbert and Jerry *Matt Berry as Prince Merkimer *Jeny Batten as Kissy the Elf *Rich Fulcher as Cloyd and Turbish *Noel Fielding as Stan the Executioner *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty and the Enchantress Production The series, created by The Simpsons and Futurama creator Matt Groening "will bear his trademark animation style". The series is animated by Rough Draft Studios, the same studio that worked on Futurama,and is planned for a 10 episode first season in 2018.Matt Groening is making an animated medieval adult fantasy with Netflix Groening has stated that while he has enjoyed fantasy since he was a child, the show was developed as a response to franchises such as Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones.Burke, Justin. "Back to the Drawing Board." The Weekend Australian Review August 11-12. 2018. Pages 8-9. Print In July 2017, it was announced Indigenous Australian rapper Adam Briggs is part of the writing team for the series.Briggs to be part of the writing team on Matt Groening's new Netflix series Trivia *Monty Python and the Holy Grail is a huge influence on the show.Monty Python Holy Grail Influence deadline.com *Look for some sort of Easter Egg in the first shot of the show. *Matt Groening said that this is the first time he's drawn a character (Bean) with five fingers. Gallery Disenchantment-warriors.jpg Disenchantment-forest-trio.jpeg Disenchantment-bean.jpg Disenchantment Poster.jpg Disenchantment Season 2 Poster.jpg Disenchantment-season-2-poster-oona.jpg Disenchantment-season-2-poster-luci.jpg Disenchantment-season-2-poster-dagmar.jpg Disenchantment-season-2-poster-zog.jpg Disenchantment-season-2-poster-bean.jpg disenchantment-season-2-poster.jpg References External links *Netflix official site *Disenchantment official Twitter *Disenchantment on IMDb Category:Disenchantment Category:TV Shows